Fossil Fighters: Legend of the Gold Fossils
by Mushuone1
Summary: Nearly a year after Vivosaur Island was saved by Hunter, (using his battling stage name Dino,) a new threat emerges. Because of it morals are challenged, legends are born, villains are exposed, and the legend is "unmasked." (Please give me criticism. I need it)


"Super fossils?" Hunter asked. Dr. Diggins was not being very specific. He must have been very stressed out.

"You mean rare fossils?" Rosie, who was standing next to hunter in Dr. Diggins' office, asked.

"Sort of. Someone has found one. This is bad. Very bad." Dr. Diggins said.

"So we have more powerful Vivosaurs. What's the big deal?" Rosie replied.

"You don't understand. Igno and Frigi had Super Fossils." Dr. Diggins said fearfully. Igno and Frigi were legendary dinosaurs that were invincible unless in battle against each other. They had done massive damage to Vivosaur Island, which was still being repaired for next month's Tournament. "Not to mention the fact that both Igno and Frigi were in weakened states. As if they had just been woken up from a long sleep." Diggins added.

"You said a set of legs was found. They can't revive whatever Vivosaur this is without the head." Hunter noted.

"You have never been told the story of Frigi and Igno have you? The full story, not the explanation." Diggins said to them. The two children shook their heads. Dr. Diggins sighed and began to tell the tale. "Legend tells that many years ago there was a giant island. It was slightly out of pace with time. Many dinosaurs from different eras lived together.

"The island was controlled by a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He had great power and strength. One day he had a son. The son, they found, had bones made out of gold. He had a different look to him as well. He was colored darker. The son was also evil. He took control of the island by force and ruled as a tyrant. Angered, the dinosaurs of the land threw him into the lava of Mt. Lavaflow. They returned to peace for many years, but then the son of the king returned from the lava.

"The new creature that emerged was bigger, stronger, and more powerful than anything ever seen. He called himself... Igno. The monstrosity was practically invincible. He learned how to create gold, silver, and red bones, and he could fuse the bones with those of his people. Those who were fused became his high council. The world then lived in fear. One day a hero emerged. He had been exiled for attempting to rebel against Igno. No one knew his bones were gold as well. This creature had been banished into the icy south. He returned as Frigi. Both of the two had bones entirely of gold, not just one part. That is why they were so powerful.

"Frigi created super fossils of his own. He fused them with his chosen people, and sent them to war. Knowing his new powers would be canceled if he fought Igno. Igno decided it was time to end the war. He used his elemental powers to call upon an asteroid to crash into Earth. Frigi tried to stop him, but lost his powers doing so. Igno did as well. The meteorite crashed in the very spot they fought in. The island then began to change. It was reshaped into Vivosaur Island.

"There were four parts that broke off of the island in order for the reshaping to happen. We have yet to find them. They seem to have vanished altogether. We think we have found three of them, but they are too far away for us to know for sure." Dr. Diggins sat back in his chair, tired of talking, yet he was still very on edge. Rosie paced around the room, confused.

"So if this mysterious bandit gets all the parts… he will destroy the island? Vivosaurs aren't that big. Hey, why aren't Vivosaurs full size?" Rosie asked.

"The island isn't that big. We decided when we opened the park to make it so more people could use Vivosaurs. They already were connected to the elements and even shrinking a bit, but we sped up the process."

"What kind of Dinosaur are these Super Fossils of anyway?" Hunter said, out of the blue. They looked at him. Dr. Diggins' face was grave.

He slowly sighed. "It's bones weren't affected by the our acceleration ray. Neither was Igno or Frigi's."

"What kind of fossil was it?" Hunter asked, more urgently now.

"A set of Spinosaurus arms." Dr. Diggins said flatly. Rosie looked confused, and Hunter gasped.

"A what?" Rosie asked, genuinely confused. The other two looked at her in shock.

"Rosie, the Spino was one of the biggest, most powerful carnivorous dinosaurs in the world," Hunter explained, "I haven't seen many."

"There was another legend. Years before the Age of Tyrannosaurus, there was the Spinosaurus Age. He had all elemental power and ruled the island. He had more power than any dinosaur in existence. Eventually, his powers began to fade slightly, and rebellion took place. He was overthrown years later, and the Age of the Tyrannosaurus took it's place." Dr. Diggins paced around the room as he spoke. And, when he finished, a police officer rushed in.

"Dr. Diggins!" There are a group of people stopping entry to Bottumsup Bay. They are wearing some sort of military uniform. None that I've ever seen though." Dr. Diggins stared at him a moment, then pondered the issue. He nodded at Rosie and Hunter. The two followed the officer to the dock.

They took a speedboat toward the Bay, only to find the drop off point was being guarded by BB speedboats. Rosie could just make out a dog on one of the ships. Two figures appeared next to it. The speedboat got closer. Vivian, Snivels, and Rex came into view. Once in earshot, Vivian called out, "Why hello there! Long time, no see! I have been waiting for you." Suddenly, something big smashed into the speedboat, thrusting it underwater.

Hunter pushed a piece of metal off of him and realized he was at the bottom of the Bay. He gasped for breath, then remembered he had put the diving helmet on beforehand. The boat driver had jumped before the impact, so he had probably been captured or made it to land. Looking up, Hunter saw the silhouettes of the BB Boats above him. Rosie then smashed into his mind. Hunter frantically looked around and called out her name.

"BOO!" Rosie cried out from behind him. Hunter quite literally jumped five feet up. Rosie giggled from inside her pink helmet. "So why do you think they were blocking off the bay?"

"The legs are probably down here somewhere." Hunter replied. "Looks like the boats are placed in a circle. Maybe if we go to the center of it we will find the legs of the Spinosaurus!"

"I could have thought of that." Rosie remarked. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She then ran off toward the center of the boats above them. Hunter went after her. He knew the BB's were bad, but destroying boats? That didn't seem right. Even for them. Hunter needed to get to the... bottom... of this. He smiled at his own joke.

A scream suddenly pierced through the water. He ran toward the sound. There was a large crater in the water, so he hid at the top of it. At the bottom of the wide, yet not too deep crater, a large figure with a green helmet was standing next to a cage with Rosie in it. The large figure laughed deeply and loudly. _That voice was so familiar... Where do I know it from? _Hunter thought to himself. Rosie's scream brought him back into the topic at hand.

Hunter began to stand to jump at the person, but he lost his balance and rolled down the other direction; away from the crater itself. Hunter picked up his hand to push himself up and noticed something strange. He moved the wet sand away and noticed gold! He had left his pick on the boat, and it was too dangerous to swim up and get it, so he began to use his hands to remove the dirt. The gold was only partially showing. The rest was covered by a rock.

In the distance, Hunter could see Woolbeard's pirate ship. The problem was, he could also see denture sharks. Hunter took the fossil and began to run. The sharks came closer and started to watch him. He began to use his arms and legs to push him faster, but to no avail. The sharks began to move toward him. Hunter panicked, but then he got an idea. He jumped onto the back of a denture shark and taunted the others. They came after him. The shark he was riding, being a weaker shark, thought they were after him and began to swim away.

Soon the sharks made it to the pirate ship. Hunter jumped off of the shark and into a whole in the side of the boat. His face hit the dry deck hard. Hunter looked around for a VMM. It had been moved down the hall, no doubt. He eventually found it knocked over by a recent battle. He put it back into place and activated it. A shine of light appeared around him. He became very disoriented. The lights faded and, once he regained his balance, he was in the lab in the fossil center.


End file.
